


An Avengers Outing

by emmagnetised



Series: All The Little Lights [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, The Avengers Won, The Wyvern, Tony Stark's Sister, one shots, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagnetised/pseuds/emmagnetised
Summary: "The Avengers went from collectively confused, to shocked, and then very rapidly to incensed. Maggie noticed hackles rise and hands clench up and down the table. Bruce's sharp intake of breath could be heard over the mics. She could swear she heard Carol mutter 'what the fuck?' under her breath.They all leaned forward, but Maggie got to her microphone first."





	An Avengers Outing

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry this is really long)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait all – I've been working on a Steve/OC and generally figuring out what to do with this collection of one shots. So obviously, the previous one shots have all been based on how things got left at the ending of Infinity War. A lot has changed in Endgame, and a lot has changed for Maggie in the Endgame arc of The Wyvern. I wasn't sure how to reconcile that, until I basically shrugged and said 'what the hell, the one shots aren't about an overarching plot'.
> 
> I've got lots of ideas for what to do with All The Little Lights so if you wouldn't mind stretching your disbelief a little, we're just going to pretend from this point that everything in Endgame has happened (Tony and Pepper got married and had Morgan, New Asgard, Carol showing up, Maggie losing her leg, Bruce's Hulk transformation, anything else I've forgotten). BUT everyone is still alive. Because this is a happily ever after AU! Also Steve's not old. The Facility is still standing, and Tony, Pepper, and Morgan split their time between their house and the facility.
> 
> (I have also gone back to edit some minor details of past chapters – specifically about New Asgard).
> 
> So for now, basically the previous chapters are a 'what if Infinity War had a happy ending', and this is 'what if Endgame happy ending.'
> 
> If you're happy with that, great! I didn't want to change too much in the previous one shots because I know you guys enjoyed them. But if you would prefer that I completely rewrite the previous one shots to accommodate Endgame (I believe I could, but a lot would change), then I'm happy to do that too. Let me know!
> 
> This one shot's a shorty but a goody.
> 
> CW: Homophobia (it's brief)

"Alright, team. Are you ready?"

"No."

"I want to go to bed."

"I still do not understand the concept of what's required of us. Asgardians do not-"

Tony stepped in for an increasingly agitated Steve and held up both hands. "Listen up. When we fight bad guys, we have to hold a press conference to update the public. That's how it works now. Just sit there and look pretty, and Steve and I will handle the press. Okay?"

The Avengers exchanged glances, before muttering "okay," as one. Thor still looked confused, but he shrugged agreeably and adjusted his Asgardian tunic. He'd swung by to join the mission in between negotiating diplomatic treaties for New Asgard (now that Earth was more settled they were hoping to get an embassy), and his adventures with the Guardians. Pepper had convinced him that Avengers press conferences would help him with his public image.

The PR liaison gave them the go ahead and the Avengers trooped into the press room. There was a long table set up at the front of the room for them, and one by one they took their seats: first Steve and Tony, in the middle, then Natasha, Maggie, Bucky, Vision, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Bruce, Carol, and Thor. Carol had only come on the mission because she was in the area - normally she left the Earth stuff to them. Scott was trying to find a steady day job. Clint had helped out with the mission but after sharing a few drinks with the team (and destroying Maggie in a game of pool) he'd headed back to his farm.

_Lucky bastard_, Maggie thought as she tried not to wince in the bright flashing lights. Press conferences still set her teeth on edge: bright lights, loud voices, starched clothes… it all grated her nerves. But Bucky's warm, solid presence to her left was steadying (though she could sense similar anxieties lurking under his blank face), and she found a surprising amount of comfort in having Natasha to her right – the former assassin was as calm as a rock in front of the reporters, as if nothing could touch her.

The PR liaison shushed the crowd of reporters, and Tony and Steve got the press conference started. Maggie listened to their prepared statement as she breathed through her nerves, taking reassurance in the bare facts. The team had been called out to deal with a terrorist group in the Midwest, and after a game of highly-weaponized hide and seek in Louisville they'd captured all the assailants and handed them over to law enforcement. The worst injury the Avengers had suffered was a shrapnel graze to Sam's neck. Bruce had gotten legitimately angry when he saw Sam hurt, though, and he raged through the battlefield in a startling echo of how the Hulk used to be. He'd stayed in control, though. All in all, this was exactly the result they hoped for.

Steve cleared his throat and told the press they'd be taking questions, and hands flew up the room over. Everyone knew by now that shouting didn't work on the Captain, he usually called on those who politely and patiently waited to be called.

The questions were mostly about the current terror alert and the consequent judicial process, and Maggie started to relax into her seat. The long table packed with Avengers eased into the dialogue with the press, most of them nodding along as Steve or Tony took each reporter's questions. Carol still butted heads with Steve and Tony for leadership from time to time, but she seemed happy to leave the press stuff to them. Maggie made eye contact with Vision at the other end of the table, and they smiled at one another. Thor and Bruce chatted quietly.

And then Steve pointed to a reporter Maggie didn't recognize, a middle-aged guy with dyed black hair, wearing a grey suit. He stood up and eyed the Avengers, coming to rest on Steve.

"It's come out that in this mission that several Avengers were assigned to stand guard around a shelter known as the" – he checked his notepad – "'Louisville Sunrise House', which this paper has discovered is a shelter for homosexual youth."

Maggie frowned. She remembered the shelter – Wanda, Rhodey, and Sam had been sent to protect it. _Did something go wrong?_

"That's correct," Steve said, "we–"

"As well as this preferential treatment," the reporter continued, "this paper has also discovered that there are multiple homosexual organizations and groups that benefit from Avengers-related grants, particularly those funded by Tony and Margaret Stark. Does this mean that the Avengers reject family values?"

His question was followed by several long, heavy moments of silence. Reporters around the man gave him side-eyes, but most watched the group of people at the long table at the front of the room. The man who'd asked the question just raised his eyebrows and watched them, as if he'd caught them in a lie.

The Avengers went from collectively confused, to shocked, and then very rapidly to incensed. Maggie noticed hackles rise and hands clench up and down the table. Bruce's sharp intake of breath could be heard over the mics. She could swear she heard Carol mutter _what the fuck? _ under her breath. They all leaned forward, but Maggie got to her microphone first.

"Would you like to clarify what you mean by 'family values', buddy?" she said lowly and dangerously in the prickling silence. Her pulse roared in her ears. "Because I'm a bisexual woman with a large, loving family and I work every day to protect families in this country and around the world."

A new silence fell. This one felt so different from the first. Maggie sensed her words get absorbed around the room, saw eyes widen and heads turn – the man who'd asked the question went promptly red. Her teammates all turned to look at her.

Her breath stopped in her chest.

And then the room erupted. The previously dormant cameras exploded with flashes of blinding white light, and every single person in the press group threw up their hands and started shouting questions. As the wall of noise and light blew against her, Maggie belatedly realized that she'd just come out to the entire world. She stared numbly at the crowd for a second, then looked around at her family.

She didn't know what she'd have done if she saw judgement. Some of them already knew but her family was so much bigger now, and this was more than a few quiet words between friends. But when she took in her teammates faces she saw only affection and trust, every single Avenger showing her with their eyes that they supported her in this. And then those faces shifted to _pride._

Her eyes fell on Bucky's face last, and his blue-gray eyes glimmered: _Do you want to get out of here?_ She minutely shook her head, and under the table his hand rested on her knee, just above where her leg ended in a stump. _I'm here_.

But the crowd was still shouting, and Maggie had no doubt that her face was already on websites and TV screens the world over, so her gaze lifted to the rest of the team again. At the other end of the table, Vision met her eye. She saw something like a question there, and she nodded. _Whatever it is, yes._

Vision turned to his microphone and politely cleared his throat. The din in the room lowered a little – not completely, but just enough for him to lean in and say:

"I might remind everyone here that the group we fought in this mission had previously expressed an intention to attack vulnerable civilians _including _LGBTQ+ people and several racial minorities, so we decided to distribute our forces accordingly." This mostly got drowned out, but Maggie was glad it had been said. _I should've said that, _she thought numbly. But Vision wasn't done: "I'd also like to express that I have chosen to go by male pronouns but I have no gender preference when it comes to romantic interest. Which I believe makes me pansexual," he added with a smile.

Wanda laid her hand over his on the table, and they smiled at each another.

Thor, who'd up until now been doing as he was told (sitting there and looking pretty), leaned into his microphone, shrugged, and said: "Asgardians' natural preferences are not bound by gender."

The volume in the room amped up exponentially. Maggie found herself grinning. To her right, Natasha smiled mysteriously at the shouting journalists.

Carol smiled at Thor then turned to the flashing cameras and said: "Yeah I'm not straight either, if that's something anyone here cares about." Her words were an easy drawl, but for a moment she glanced at the original reporter and the hardness in her eyes threatened a painful, drawn out death.

Sam had apparently decided it was his turn: "I've got gay and lesbian relatives, and they're some of the most loving and family-oriented people I've ever met." He eyed the reporter who'd asked the original question. "It's 2019, my guy. I thought we'd cancelled homophobia by now."

"Right?" Tony added. He squinted at the reporter. "No thank you. Next." Somehow, with those simple words, he managed to convey a threat. Maggie didn't know how he'd done it but the reporter cringed backwards, and seemed to be afraid to even look in Maggie's direction. Or maybe it was Bucky's murder-glaring that was doing the trick.

"Seconded," Bruce said, his face for a single moment as menacing as Maggie had ever seen it. And then he leaned back, as mild as ever.

The room still roared with questions, but Maggie felt as if solid ground had been placed under her feet. Bucky, Tony and Carol glared at anyone who looked like they might say something bad about Maggie, while the rest of the Avengers sat casually in their chairs as if they hadn't just changed the face of the world.

Steve finally cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "If it isn't clear," he said wryly, "the Avengers are united in completely supporting and celebrating people of all sexual orientations. If you've got a problem with that, well…" he left a heavy pause, and looked pointedly at the superpowered people around him. "You can take it up with us."

* * *

They tried to continue the press conference as per usual after that, but it was hopeless in the end, so Steve cut it short.

When they all stood up to go, Maggie didn't let go of Bucky's hand. The public had already sort of known they were together, but they still didn't give any outward signs. But today Maggie met his eyes, and Bucky leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, doll," he'd whispered. And then they walked out of the press room, hand in hand.

Now, they still stood hand in hand in the Avengers common room, surrounded by their team mates. Maggie felt shaky and overwhelmed, but her grip on Bucky's hand kept her centered and the still-supportive faces of her team were like oxygen after all the shouting in the press room.

They'd all silently agreed that they needed an impromptu meeting after everything that just went down, but no one seemed to know what to say.

So Maggie turned to Thor. "Is that true?" What you said about Asgardians?"

He nodded. "Of course. I was very confused when I first came to Midgard and learned that there are gender preferences here." He strode across the room toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes on her were intense. "I've since learned of the prejudices and divides of this realm, and I wish to congratulate you on your bravery."

The tears that had been waiting since she first spoke at the conference sprang into her eyes. "Thanks, Thor," she said in a choked voice.

She looked from the alien king to the rest of them, more united here in this common room than they ever had been on the battlefield. Vision and Wanda stood hand in hand, Carol smiled, Sam and Bruce smiled softly at her, her brother shot her a covert thumbs up. She smiled and tried to blink away her tears. "Thanks to all of you, actually."

"You don't need to thank us," Sam said. "I just hope we didn't hijack your coming out, I know it's a very personal–"

"No, not at all," she grinned. "It's good to know I'm not alone."

"'Course you're not," said Bucky, his eyes shining as he looked at her. She remembered how it had been so easy to come out to him all those years ago, just another thing she'd discovered about herself. And he'd kissed her and loved her and that had been that.

"That's right," Steve said firmly. Maggie glanced over at him and smiled: he'd never looked more like an overprotective big brother.

"We're a big, gay, happy family," Tony said. Rhodey punched him. "Wait, we should go to Pride next year! That would be so much fun! I look great in drag."

At that moment Pepper burst into the room, breathless and her hair askew. She glanced around at them all and then ran right up to Maggie and threw her arms around her. "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. Then she pulled away and held Maggie at arm's length. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

Once more, the world collectively lost its mind because of Maggie.

Of course there were horrible people who said horrible things, but the vast majority of the reaction was positive. Approval for the Avengers shot through the roof overnight, and Steve started to talk seriously with Tony about going to the Pride Festival next year. Artistic renditions of various Avengers wearing rainbow outfits gained huge popularity. Queer people of all ages wrote messages of support, thanks, and hope. Bucky was moved to tears by the story of two gay men who'd served in World War II together and found love, who thanked Steve from their nursing home for his support and explained how much it meant to them.

There was an outpouring of support across the world, which Maggie received with overwhelming emotion back at the facility, surrounded by her family. Vision received an outpouring of love that he'd never experienced before. Thor had the unusual experience of people celebrating his sexuality, which had always been considered completely normal for him until very recently. His diplomatic efforts gained a lot of traction.

It was a very emotional few days at the Avengers Facility, in which much hot chocolate was consumed and many hugs were given and received.

Maggie sat down with Morgan over a wooden jigsaw puzzle and explained to her niece what bisexual meant, and why it meant Maggie was in the news all the time lately. Morgan at first seemed concerned that Maggie was telling her that she was going to leave Bucky for a girl, but when Maggie clarified Morgan just said "Oh. Okay. Can we have smoothies?"

Maggie kissed her on the forehead and went to go make smoothies.

One Twitter exchange went viral – a conservative broadcaster had tweeted: _Disgusting pandering to identity politics by the Avengers today. I'll no longer be supporting them._

He had consequently been retweeted by a famous gay actress: _Then it's a good thing your support means jack shit to them. Because otherwise sure, you'd get your way and get to keep being homophobic. But you'd also be dead._

As far as celebrity coming-outs went, Maggie thought, she felt very lucky.

* * *

Maggie got a flood of emails in response to the press conference, but one subject line stood out to her: _Did I make out with you at a club in Townsville?_

Curled up on her couch while Bucky made coffee in the kitchen, Maggie clicked on the email.

_Dear Ms Stark,_

_I know this might seem like a really strange question, but ever since your very first press conference a couple years ago I kinda had this feeling like I knew you (I swear I'm not a crazy stalker)._

_My name's Sarah Hannigan, and four years ago I made out with a really hot brunette lady at a club in Townsville. Her name was Maggie, and she had a friend with her called Bucky. And ever since yourself and Mr Barnes have been in the public eye, I've kind of thought that my Maggie and Bucky must have just been a crazy coincidence. But you both look REALLY similar to the people I met, and I thought about it and realized you guys were on the run at the time, and after your recent press conference (congrats btw) I thought I'd go crazy if I didn't try to settle this question. My other friends from the night think it's weird too._

_So Ms Stark, I am VERY sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about but I have to know – did I make out with you four years ago? And if so, hi! That was really awesome! And secondly, do you maybe want my number?_

\- _Sarah Hannigan_

(Attached file: a selfie of a tanned woman with curly brown hair, laughing green eyes, and a delicately pointed nose.)

Maggie laughed out loud and quickly reread the email.

"Bucky!" she called. He stuck his head in from the kitchen. "Come and read this!"

* * *

_Email from: margaretastark@gmail.com_

_Subject: Yes. Yes you did._

_Hi Sarah!_

_How nice to hear from you again. Yes, we did make out in a club in Townsville four years ago. I remember you were wearing a shirt that said 'brains, beauty, booty,' and your friends lent me their makeup._

_I had a very nice night, so thank you. I was trying to figure a lot of stuff out at the time so it was good to have fun and let loose._

_So, mystery solved I guess! As for getting your number, I'm actually in a relationship but I'm always up for more friendships! I'd love to go back to Australia some time._

_Best,_

_Maggie Stark  
_(Attached file: a selfie of Maggie blowing a kiss with Bucky waving his metal hand in the background).

_PS: I don't mind if you tell anyone. I'm all about visibility and if it ends up with more ladies making out with ladies then I'd say that's a pretty solid contribution to the world._

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for Asgardians being naturally bisexual from another fic but lord help me I cannot remember which one, so if anyone knows please hit me up so I can cite my sources!
> 
> No set update schedule unfortunately, I'm just posting when I've got time x


End file.
